


Plan A, B, C… and Z

by orphan_account



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinen made the mistake of mentioning band problems to Nishikido, of all people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plan A, B, C… and Z

**Author's Note:**

> I took ages to decide on a pairing for this, and I hope my choice turned out well :) Enjoy!  
> My entry for FQF Fest. A big thanks to Ri for the great exchange! It was a lot of fun! Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/61297.html  
>  **Prompt:** _# 83 . The entire Jimusho conspires to get A-kun and B-kun together. [fic]_  
>  (Written in 3rd Person POV in a silly attempt to stay anonymous lol)

_„I hate going out with Ryosuke and Keito D: I always feel like the third wheel in this insanely thick sexual tension, and ugh. Can they just hook up please? D:„_

Chinen groaned as he read through Yuto's message, rolling his eyes. He could literally imagine Yuto tugging along the pair of Ryosuke and Keito, feeling all awkward and storming in every shop on the way just to not have to stick with them all the time.

"Really, this whole thing is getting ridiculous" Chinen murmured, typing an encouraging message to Yuto.

It was so obvious to everyone involved that Keito and Ryosuke had something going on. The only ones apparently unaware of it seemed to be the two gentlemen themselves. It was annoying the heck out of Chinen, and though he was no fan of mingling with other's business (it was so much _effort_ and Ryosuke was a pain in the ass whenever he even tried), but slowly, the balance within the band started to be upset by their members' obvious unresolved feelings, and contrary to everyone's believe Chinen actually cared about his band like his own family, so he was slowly starting to consider an intervention.

He frowned when someone stood in his light, making shadow fall into his face. He looked up to see Nishikido Ryo grin down at him, and though he had worked with Nishikido for a good month now, his facial expressions could still make him feel uncomfortable sometimes. This was worse than working with Hikaru.

" _What_ is getting ridiculous?" he asked curiously, grabbing a chair and sitting down opposite of Chinen. "You seem pretty pissed."

Chinen eyed Nishikido for a moment, before shrugging. Nishikido _was_ a Senpai, after all. Telling him wouldn't hurt. At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

"It's about two members of my band" Chinen sighed, stuffing his phone back into his pocket. "They have been dancing around each other for months and it's really getting on everyone's nerves. I think it's time to do something."

Nishikido nodded in sympathy before asking: "Who are the morons?"

"Ryosuke and Keito" Chinen sighed, and Nishikido raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yama-Chan?" Nishikido asked incredulously. "He seemed independent enough. I thought he would get himself the guy he wants."

"Well, he would" Chinen admitted. "Only that he hasn't _understood_ yet that he wants Keito, and if we break the news to him, he will freak and close up. Stubborn idiot."

"You need an intervention" Nishikido said with a shrug. "We had one in our band once, with Sho-Chan and Subaru. Believe me, it was necessary, and it worked miracles."

"How do you even do an intervention?"Chinen groaned, making a face. "I am not cunning enough for that. Maybe Kei has any ideas..."

"... Or you could leave it to me" Nishikido said smugly, making Chinen blink at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'leave it to you'?" he frowned. "What can _you_ do about it?"

Nishikido only grinned widely, and Chinen had to suppress a shudder.

"Give me a few days time" Nishikido said simply, standing up and winking at Chinen. "I will contact you."

Chinen only stared after him in confusion. He would never understand what was going on in the head of Osaka people, he thought.

It was two days later that Chinen received a message from Nishikido, asking him to grab his band (well, everyone but Ryosuke and Keito) and come to a meeting room in the agency buildings.

Yuya had looked at him like a horse when Chinen broke the news to the rest of the band, and Kota's parental senses seemed to be on overdrive at the mere mention.

"What do you mean, you asked Kanjani8 to take care of Ryosuke and Keito?!" he asked, almost scandalized. "We don't ask Kanjani8 _anything_ , especially if it involves feelings!"

"I did not ask him!" Chinen groaned defensively. "Nishikido kind of squeezed it out of me, I have no idea what he is planning either!"

"This is a catastrophe" Kota groaned, in the same moment as Hikaru beamed: "This will be fun!"  
Apparently, the rest of the troop seemed to agree with Hikaru, more or less, so an hour later, they found themselves in the aforementioned meeting room, in the company of a group more colorful than any countdown attendance list.

All of Kanjani8 was there, which was no big surprise, but they were not the only ones. Chinen could spot Ninomiya Kazunari next to Yokoyama Yu, chatting animatedly with him. There was Yuma greeting them at the entrance, sitting next to Kikuchi Fuma, and next to him, Chinen recognized the whole of Sexy Zone, though Sato Shori seemed to be not quite sure what he was even doing there. Next to them there were Tackey and YamaPi, and Uchi Hiroki, who was laughing loudly at a joke of Taguchi Junnosuke. On the other side of the room, he could see Tegomass, deep in conversation with what seemed to be all of Kis-my-ft2. And next to them, he could spot Katori Shingo and, to Chinen's utter despair, Okamoto Kenichi.

"Why did you invite Keito's _father_?!" Chinen hissed angrily at Nishikido as soon as he got hold of him.

"Who knows Okamoto-Kun better than his family?" Nishikido shrugged, not seeming to understand what the big deal was, and after a group of Juniors, including the Bakaleya Cast, a few Sexy Boyz and what Chinen recognized as various members of Mis Snow Man, had slipped into the room and had been waved over by Fuma, Nishikido cleared his throat pointedly, making everyone fall silent and look up at him.

"Hello everyone" Nishikido waved, looking happily into the round. "Welcome to the operation "Set up OkaYama". Chinen-Kun and I are pleased to have you here."

"Don't involve me in this" Chinen hissed angrily, but Nishikido ignored him.

"This meeting is basically meant to collect ideas and set up a plan. We ask you all for your input" Nishikido continued, and with some horror, Chinen saw Ninomiya get out a pencil and a paper.

"Can I ask what the situation is like now?" Uchi asked, raising a hand to get everyone's attention. "Give me a short introduction, please."

"They like each other, but are too stupid to realize it" Kei blurted out, before throwing a worried look at Keito's father, apparently having forgotten that he was present. "Though Keito is a little less stupid. Maybe."

"Seems unlikely" Keito's father said doubtfully, making a face, and Katori snickered next to him.

"Well, if you ask me, Keito has at least realized that he likes Yama-Chan" Yuto said slowly. "But he thinks he does not stand a chance, so he doesn't do anything about it. Yama-Chan, on the other hand..."

"Is just blind" Daiki finished the sentence for him, and Yuya nodded in agreement.

"How does that sound familiar" Kitayama said in obvious sarcasm, and Fujigaya rolled his eyes.

"So the question is now" Nishikido threw in, getting the attention back. "What can we do to help them?"

"I have a few suggestions!" Yokoyama said loudly, and Ninomiya raised his hand next to him like an over excited model student.

"Not you" Chinen shook his head, really setting his foot down this time.

"Why?!" Ninomiya and Yokoyama said almost at the same time, looking frustrated.

"I heard stories" Chinen said simply. "And we want to _help_ them, not torture them!"

"It _is_ to help them!" Yokoyama called defensively. "I planned half of the intervention for Yasu and Subaru!"

"Yeah, much to our dismay" Subaru glared, and Yasu nodded.

"Some people need to be tortured before they understand what's best for them" Ninomiya threw in with a pout. "You have no idea how long I needed to work on Aiba and Sho."

"No is no" Kota threw in with a death glare, and for a moment, Chinen found Kota actually more scary than all the senpai in the room.

Ninomiya seemed unimpressed by this, though, and Yokoyama was obviously trying to speak up again, but Murakami hit his head and hissed at him to be silent.

"Can I give suggestions?" Tackey raised his hand, bringing the attention to him, and Chinen and Kota exchanged a thoughtful look for a moment before Chinen murmured: "Well, go ahead."

"We could start with making them jealous" he said simply. "I always found that most effective."

"That's a good idea!" Nishikido nodded enthusiastically, looking into the round. "So, we need someone to play prey. Who will do the job?"

A murmuring went through the room, but no one really reacted, at first.

"Let's start with Yamada" Fujigaya frowned. "He seems to be the easier case. Who will flirt with him to make Keito jealous?"

There was an awkward silence in the room, before Nakajima Kento slowly raised his hand. Fuma's head turned around so fast that it seemed painful, but his glare was firmly focused on Kento's face.

"That does not seem like the worst idea to me" Hikaru said thoughtfully, mustering Kento. "We all know how Yama-Chan is Kento's fave senpai and all. It's believable."

"Yeah, and Nakajima seems dangerous enough as well" Tegoshi shrugged. "I'd do him, so why not Yamada?"

Kento seemed not quite sure if he should be worried or flattered about the statement, and it was then, that Fuma spoke up angrily.

"NO" he said loudly. "The idea is ridiculous, I mean, no one would believe that Yamada would actually fall for Nakajima!"

"Hey" Kento threw in, seeming a little offended, but Daiki was already nodding.

"He has a point there" he said thoughtfully. "Ryosuke finds Kento scary. No offense there, Kento" he added, but Kento's shoulders had already slumped visibly.

"Exactly" Fuma nodded. "So why not take Yuto or someone, he actually seems realistic!"

"Um, no" Yuto frowned. "Keito knows exactly that I have no interest in Yama-Chan, and we do fan service all the time. Keito would not even blink if I tried."

"How about Nakayama-Kun" YamaPi spoke up, mustering Yuma thoughtfully. "I always thought there was something going on between you and Yamada before Ryo called me, to be honest."

"Really?" Yuma blinked in surprise, and Chinen took a closer look at Yuma too, thinking.

"He's not wrong, you know" Chinen said quietly. "I mean, I know there is nothing going on between the two of you, obviously, but you kind of... seem like Ryosuke's type."

"He mobs me all the time" Yuma protested, and Chinen shrugged.

"That _is_ Yama-Chan's type" Kei agreed, and Hikaru snickered. "Have you seen how he teases Keito?"

Yuma seemed to contemplate that before nodding slowly.

"I think Yuma is a good choice" Yuya nodded. "I would believe them, I think."

The rest of the band nodded in agreement, and Nishikido beamed.

"Nakayama-Kun it is" he said, seeming pleased, making his way over to the white board on one side of the room and opening a marker. "So, we have someone who will deal with Yama-Chan" he continued, scribbling down Yuma's name with an arrow towards Ryosuke's. "What about Okamoto-Kun?"

No one seemed to quite know an answer to that, and there was a wild discussion, including various senpai names, Matsumura Hokuto and Fujigaya Taisuke, until, in the end, much to Fuma's annoyance, Kento's name popped up again.

"I thought we had that subject settled!" he groaned, and Kento asked, his voice poisonous: "Why, because no one would be interested in me anyways, _Fumatan_?"

Fuma blushed violently, and Matsushima Sou said thoughtfully: "Well, I'd find Kento-Kun and Keito-Kun believable together. Aren't they even meeting in private every now and then?"

"We are" Kento agreed, but Fuma cut him off, calling: "I still find it ridiculous! Yamada would not see any danger in Nakajima!"

"Learn to share your boyfriend, Kikuchi" Tegoshi rolled his eyes. "It is for the higher good."  
Fuma spluttered, murmuring something about Kento not being his boyfriend, but falling silent after that, looking more flustered than ever.

"Well, Nakajima-Kun it is" Nishikido decided after there was no more input from anyone regarding the matter, writing Kento's name down on the white board under Yuma's. "So we have Plan A settled. How about a Plan B?"

There were some more ridiculous ideas, one of them coming from Fujigaya, who claimed that Marius' Christmas Cookies had magical powers or something, and Ninomiya and Yokoyama tried to speak up again, before Nakamura Reia suggested tentatively: "How about we leave both of them anonymous love letters that point to the other, making them think that the other is their secret admirer or something?"

"You mean, we send Okamoto a letter in Yamada's name, and Yamada a letter in Okamoto's name?" Senga asked, seeming confused, and Reia shook his head.

"No, anonymous letters that just point to the other" he explained. "Like, we leave discreet but obvious hints that lead them to think it is written by the other."

"That is totally cunning and evil" Tegoshi blinked and smirked. "Very good, Reia-Kun."

Reia smiled like Christmas had come early for him, and Massu said thoughtfully: "We can ask Shige to do that, I bet he would do a good job. Writing is his business, after all."

"And I can imitate Keito's and Yama-Chan's handwriting" Hikaru offered.

"Very good" Nishikido smirked as he wrote their names onto the white board. "And who will slip them the letters?"

"I can take Keito's" Keito's father offered, and Chinen added slowly: "And I can ask Saya to give Ryosuke's to Chihiro. She will slip them to him somehow."

"That's the spirit, Chinen-Kun!" Ryo nodded, and Chinen was not quite sure if he should take that as a compliment.

"I still have a suggestion for a Plan C" Ninomiya spoke up, but was rejected flatly by Kota, and the meeting was officially closed.

It took still one more week until the operation really started running. Plan B proved as not very efficient, though, when Chinen heard from Chihiro that Ryosuke more or less ignored every letter, putting them for fan mail and promising to read them "later".

Keito read his letters, at least, consulting Yuto about them. When Yuto tried to break to him that they could be from Ryosuke, though, Keito straight out laughed at him, claiming that Ryosuke would never go out of his way to do something so secretive, and honestly, Chinen had to agree with him.

Plan A, though, turned out as a total disaster. Yuma tried, he really did, but he was blown off by Ryosuke so brutally that after 4 days, Yuma came to Chinen to tell him that he resigned.  
Worse were Kento's tries, though. To his credit, he did a good job at first, so good that he even received Ryosuke's attention, who threw them weird looks whenever Kento glued himself to Keito's side.

He did such a good job, though, that Fuma seemed to reach his limits watching instead of Ryosuke, resulting in Ryosuke walking in on Fuma pressing Kento against a wall and kissing the hell out of him.

Ryosuke smirked stupidly to himself all day, and an emergency meeting was called in by Chinen a day later, with very limited attendance, since he found it better to leave Nishikido and Kanjani8 and _especially_ Ninomiya and Yokoyama out of it from now on.

"We need a new plan" Chinen announced, looking back and forth between the faces of his band members, Sexy Zone, Yuma and Kis-my-ft2. "This is not working."

"It would have worked well if Fuma would have contained his jealousy until he was behind closed doors" Hikaru murmured in annoyance, making Kento apologize again, and Fuma glare at him, hissing almost dangerously: " _I told you I'm not sharing Kento.„_

"I went ahead and called for _real_ help" Kitayama spoke up, making everyone fall silent to look at him. "I mean, nothing against Kanjani8 and everyone, they might know what they are doing when it comes to their generation, but with ours, it just won't work that way."

"Who did you call, then?" Marius blinked, and before Kitayama could answer, the door opened, revealing all of A.B.C-Z.

"Kids, what the heck have you been doing?!" Kawai groaned, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You can ruin everything with amateur maneuvers like this! Good thing Mitsu called me now, before it's too late."

"They set up this idiot and me" Fujigaya admitted grudgingly, pointing to Kitayama. "And as much as I hate people mingling with my life, they really knew what they were doing."

"Then where were you when we had our first meeting?!" Chinen asked in annoyance. "We could have used your ideas there!"

"I keep away whenever Nino and Yoko are involved" Kawai shrugged, and Hasshi added: "Those two are a lethal combination. We want nothing to do with that."

"Well, they are not here now" Daiki pointed out."Now spill your secrets."

"Let's ask a simple question" Goseki said, looking into the round. "Have you ever actually tried _talking_ to the two of them?"

All of them stared at him in silence, and Tsukada sighed dramatically.

"Do we have to tell you the simplest steps?" he complained.

"But if we tell Ryosuke that he likes Keito, he will freak and deny it" Chinen pointed out. "He is incredibly stubborn."

"So let him" Totsuka shrugged. "You will just stick to your statement, and then the idea will be in his head."

"You can also tell him that Keito likes him" Goseki added. "Because since he undoubtedly cares for Keito, he will think about it more seriously, not wanting to hurt him."

"That... sounds actually reasonable" Kota murmured in surprise.

"But do you really think Yamada-Kun will be that sensitive?" Yuma asked doubtfully. "He does not seem to have much mercy, if you ask me."

"Keito is not you" Kei shrugged. "He is more loving towards Keito."

"Nice to know" Yuma said darkly, and Yuto patted his shoulder.

"So you think he'd act himself if he knew Keito liked him?" Yuya asked, seeming skeptical about that.

"In the best case, yes" Kawai nodded. "If he goes more into the direction of Gaya, though, we need to be a little more active."

"I don't put Yamada-Kun for as complicated as Taisuke" Kitayama shrugged, making Fujigaya glare at him. "Taisuke would not have understood his feelings if they had danced nakedly with a feather boa in front of his face."

"True, Fujigaya was a special case" Tsukada smiled, as if remembering good old days. "I miss the challenge."

"We can work on Tanaka Juri and Morimoto Shinataro next" Hasshi said comfortingly. "Morimoto is a dumb head."

"Really?" Tsukada asked excitedly, and Chinen decided to bring the subject back to Ryosuke and Keito before they lost interest.

"What do we do if Ryosuke does not act by himself after we talked to him?" he asked, looking at Kawai, because strangely enough he seemed to be the most competent one of the group.

"You can start an open intervention" Kawai shrugged. "Gather both of them and address the matter openly, and put them into a closed room until they talked things through."

"Why did we not think of that?!" Kei groaned, looking into the round. "Are we stupid or what?!"

"You have no experience" Kawai said soothingly. "You have a lot to learn."

"We will come to you next time for Chinen and Takaki as well, then" Daiki said, and both Chinen and Yuya nodded automatically before freezing and looking at him in shock.

"Huh?!" Yuya demanded, and Chinen felt an uncomfortable prickling up his back.

"Nothing" Hikaru grinned sweetly, and now Chinen really regretted having tempered with the love life of his band members.

Next time, he would just listen to his instincts and stay out of it.

***

Ryosuke had wondered at some things going on lately. He had noticed his band mates whispering among themselves more often lately, and Chinen seemed to be strangely active among them lately, but he had thought that maybe it had something to do with Chinen and Takaki obviously having something going on. He was not going to meddle with that, though, he decided. He feared Chinen's wrath more than anything.

And admittedly, he had been confused when Nakajima Kento had started very obviously flirting with Keito. He had known that the two of them had been friends, sure, but he had been 250% sure that Kento and Fuma were secretly involved with each other, and the thought that maybe Kento was using Keito for making his boyfriend jealous or something was really annoying him. Keito was too sensitive for that kind of shit.

That problem solved itself, though, when Ryosuke walked into Fuma eating Kento's face a few days later, so he just let that subject drop.

He had had no idea, though, that all of this could have possibly had anything to do with him. Until one day after dance practice, Yuto and Chinen invited him out for dinner.

"We want to talk to you, Ryosuke" Yuto said firmly over his ramen, making Ryosuke almost choke on his gyoza for the serious tone in his voice.

"About what?" he asked as soon as he could breathe normally again, looking back and forth between Chinen and Yuto.

"About you and Keito" Chinen said, unusually serious, and it scared Ryosuke a little.

"What about us?" Ryosuke asked in confusion, and Chinen rolled his eyes.

"You like each other!" Chinen blurted out in annoyance, making Ryosuke's heart stop for a moment. "It's so obvious to everyone watching you!"

"What are you even talking about?!" Ryosuke asked defensively, feeling the unreasonable blush crawl up his face. "I don't like Keito! This is ridiculous!"

"You do, Ryosuke" Yuto said gently. "And it would make all of our lives easier if you just finally admitted it."

"What the hell" Ryosuke groaned angrily. "Who are you to tell me what I feel and what I don't feel! I don't go around pestering Chinen and Takaki to finally sleep with each other either!"

Ryosuke felt a small pang of satisfaction seeing Chinen's face turn dark with a blush, but Yuto ignored him, instead continuing, his voice just as gentle as before: "We are not doing this to annoy you, Ryosuke. We are also doing this because it hurts Keito, and we don't want you to do anything that you will regret later."

Ryosuke was about to snap at Yuto, but then his words sank in, making his heart fall into the region of his stomach.

"What do you mean, 'because it hurts Keito'?" he asked slowly.

"Keito likes you" Yuto said simply. "Believe me, I am his best friend. I know."

Ryosuke took a shaky breath, and the world spun a little because he knew that, if it came from Yuto, it was most probably true.

"Keito thinks that he has no chances with you, though" Yuto continued, watching Ryosuke's face carefully. "You know how insecure he gets. He wouldn't even think about confessing. This is why we need you to act."

"B-but" Ryosuke stuttered, almost knocking over his bowl of ramen in his uncoordinated gestures of defense. "I can't- I mean, I don't-"

"Are you okay with being the one hurting Keito?" Chinen asked, and Ryosuke found it a little hard to breathe. "If yes, continue as you wish, we won't stop you. But if you're not, you might want to consider your actions."

"You are one to talk" Ryosuke murmured, and Chinen glared at him.

Once the idea was planted in his head, though, Ryosuke did not seem to be able to stop thinking about it. He had never really thought about his feelings for Keito. Sure, he liked Keito. Keito was gentle and a little naïve and impossible to dislike, and he had the brightest smile and the warmest eyes. He was emotional and shy, clingy when it came to his friends, and he made Ryosuke want to tease him and to take care of him at the same time.

Yes, he liked Keito. But he was not sure if he liked liked him. But now that Keito seemed to feel something for him, he seemed to know nothing anymore.

He was not good with serious feelings and that kind of stuff. Especially not with people who he actually cared about. He had not signed up for this.

He tried to avoid the subject for almost a week after Chinen and Yuto had addressed it, burying himself into work as much as he could. He should have known that he could not run from it forever, though.

It was when suddenly, his whole band cornered him and Keito in the dressing room, addressing them with serious faces, that he knew that he was doomed.

Keito did not seem to be less scared, though, because he was a little pale when he asked them: "What is going on?"

"This is an intervention" Daiki announced, looking them up and down with a face more dangerous than Ryosuke had ever thought he was able to make.

Ryosuke shook his head frantically, looking pleadingly at Yuto and Chinen, but Chinen seemed unimpressed, and Yuto not guilty enough to stop this from happening.

"What intervention?" Keito asked carefully, looking back and forth between all of them. "If this is about me not talking enough again, this is not fair. I am trying. You make me translate everything into English already as it is!"

"This is not about stage performances" Chinen cut him off. "It is about you and Ryosuke!"

Keito blinked, before whispering, barely audible: "... Me and Ryosuke?"

"We all know you two like each other, for god's sake" Hikaru said finally, crossing his arms in annoyance. "And we are tired of just sitting by and watching!"

Keito fell silent, if possible turning even paler, but the others seemed to have no mercy with them.

"This has been going on for a couple of months!" Kei continued. "We tried to push you gently into the right direction, but you are just too stupid to realize it. So we decided to address it openly."

"It is time that you two talked" Chinen nodded.

There was an awkward silence from Keito's and Ryosuke's part, and Ryosuke did not even dare to look at Keito. Instead, he focused on Chinen, hissing dangerously: "You are going to regret that!"

"I have A.B.C-Z down my back" Chinen laughed bitterly. "You are not much of a threat, believe me."

"We are going to do one thing now" Kota spoke up, looking at Ryosuke and Keito firmly. "We are going to leave the dressing room, and lock it. You will use the time to talk, and when we come back in an hour, we want a result."

"Who says I am just going to sit back and let you push me around?!" Ryosuke demanded in a last desperate attempt to escape the situation.

"You have a choice" Kei shrugged. "Either you listen to us, or we will call Ninomiya and Yokoyama."

Ryosuke blinked, wondering if they were joking, but the straight look on their faces made his stomach sink.

"Believe me, it's easier if you just retaliate" Hikaru smiled, waving at them, and everyone began moving for the door.

Ryosuke stared after them incredulously until the door closed behind them, and he heard the lock turning. He gulped, not daring to even look up at Keito.

"Ryosuke?" Keito finally spoke up, his voice shaking a little. "Do you have any idea what's going on with them?"

"They turned insane" Ryosuke murmured, more to himself than to Keito, before finally looking up and meeting Keito's gaze.

Keito's face was guarded, and it was a little hard for Ryosuke to look at him without his whole insides turning into big knots of anxiety. Chinen's and Yuto's words kept repeating in his head, and he was so close to just breaking that door open and flee, or jump out of a window, because _fuck_.

"Yuto told me before that he thought you liked me" Keito murmured very quietly, seeming uncomfortable. "I told him he was insane."

"Yuto told me that you liked me, too" Ryosuke answered, a little breathless. "Please tell me that he was being insane there, too."

Keito gulped, and he seemed to stop breathing, and he did not even need to answer for Ryosuke to know what was happening. Keito had never been good at hiding his feelings.

"Since when?" Ryosuke whispered, making Keito flinch, not meeting Ryosuke's eyes anymore.

"Since forever, really?" he asked quietly. "I don't even know when it started anymore."

"Keito" Ryosuke whispered, finding himself suffocating in the locked room suddenly, but Keito shook his head, trying to smile, but it came off as a grimace.

"You don't need to do anything" he said quickly. "I know you don't feel the same way. I never kidded myself into thinking that."

Ryosuke knew that this statement was supposed to reassure him, but somehow, it made everything inside of him hurt even more.

Before he knew it, he was suddenly bursting out: "Why do you put yourself down so much?!"

Keito blinked, finally looking up at him.

"Huh?" he asked in confusion.

"Why do you think I would not be interested in you?" Ryosuke asked.

"Well... because you _aren't_ " Keito shrugged, blinking, before adding, a little breathlessly: "Or are you?"

Ryosuke gulped, not knowing what to answer anymore.

"If I went ahead and kissed you now" Keito continued carefully. "Would you push me away?"

"I... don't know?" Ryosuke murmured unsurely, blinking. "I really... don't know..."

Ryosuke's first instinct was to back away when Keito approached him slowly, crossing the distance between them, but he stayed rooted where he was until Keito stood right in front of him and he had to look up to meet his eyes.

Keito's fingers were shaking as they brushed along his cheek, and it sent little sparks of electricity down his spine. Keito hesitated yet another moment, giving Ryosuke enough time to really push him away, and their eyes met for a strangely long moment in which Ryosuke even forgot why he was supposed to push him away.

When Keito brushed his lips against his, Ryosuke closed his eyes, totally caught up with the gentle touches and the soft texture of Keito's lips. He did not consciously decide to kiss Keito back, it just happened on its own, and before he knew it, he found himself deepening the kiss, and his hand knotted in Keito's sweater.

Ryosuke's heart was almost jumping out of his ribcage and his whole skin was tingling and he wondered if he would pass out from the lack of oxygen, but he just pulled Keito closer, his free hand slinging around his waist.

When Keito finally pulled away, Ryosuke was a little dazed, and when his eyes finally focused on Keito's, they seemed to be a little darker than usual, and it made Ryosuke shudder.

"You did not push me away" Keito whispered, sounding equally breathless as Ryosuke, and Ryosuke gulped.

"No, I didn't" Ryosuke answered needlessly, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Ryosuke" Keito whined. "Don't make this so hard for me."

"I-" Ryosuke started, before groaning and murmuring: "Oh, to hell with it."

Keito gasped against his lips when Ryosuke pulled his head down to kiss him again, this time more hungrily, but he melted into it immediately, his arms going around him, holding onto him tightly.

Ryosuke did not like to admit that Chinen and Yuto had been right, but apparently, they had had a point, he thought fuzzily as he ran his tongue along Keito's lips, wanting to feel infinitely more of him. Keito did not resist, and when his tongue brushed Ryosuke's, the latter lost all track of thoughts.

Ryosuke had never thought that Keito could be this addicting. The taste of him, the feeling of his lips and his tongue against him, the sensation of his hair between his fingers, his scent and the little gasps he let out, the warmth of his body... He seemed to be drowning in it without any sign for help, but somehow, he was not sure he wanted help anymore.

Or maybe the help had already been done, and now finally things were going just the way he wanted them to.

Almost unconsciously, Ryosuke's hands began to wander, over the fabric of Keito's shirt to his jeans, feeling the contours of his buttocks and legs, up again to slip under the hem of his top, feeling the warm skin underneath and making Keito shudder.

Keito's reaction fueled Ryosuke on, pushing him further and further, letting him run his hands over the skin of his back and up his chest under the sweater, feeling the muscles of Keito's stomach quiver under his touch, and when he brushed his nipples, Keito pulled his lips away from Ryosuke's to breathe.

"The others will be back soon" Keito reminded him in a breathy voice, and Ryosuke shot a quick look towards the clock across the room.

"We have almost 40 minutes" he said firmly. "That's enough."

It looked like Keito wanted to protest, but his words were muffled by Ryosuke's lips as he pulled him into another passionate kiss.

Ryosuke wanted to strip Keito's clothes from his body and feel all of him, but he figured that, should the other's return prematurely, it would be less uncomfortable if they were more or less dressed. So he kept his touches under Keito's clothes, and soon, Keito seemed to catch on, because his own fingers slipped under Ryosuke's shirt.

The skin of Keito's fingers felt rough, maybe from playing the guitar, but that made the sensations all the better for Ryosuke. Keito's touch was careful and gentle, very much unlike Ryosuke's own impatience, and it broke him down systematically.

It took not long until Ryosuke broke the kiss again, his shaking fingers finding the zipper of Keito's jeans.

"Ryosuke?" Keito whimpered, and his voice sounded more like a moan than a question, making Ryosuke shudder just by the sound of it. "Are we going to...?"

"Shut up" Ryosuke murmured. "As much as I want to, we don't have time for that. I just want to feel you."

Keito opened his mouth to answer, but cut himself off when Ryosuke's fingers found his shaft, squeezing it firmly. He muttered something in English, and though Ryosuke did not understand it he took it as a good sign.

He looked up at Keito as he started to stroke him, his fingers tracing the hard flesh under his fingers, almost fascinated by it and the emotions that ran over Keito's face. He seriously wondered why he had spent so long denying himself of this.

"Ryosuke" Keito moaned his name, and Ryosuke tightened his hand around him, biting his lower lip.

Ryosuke felt almost out of his mind when he dropped to his knees, and he probably would have felt embarrassed about this at any other point, but right now, he just seemed so high on Keito that he did not even care. All he wanted was to make Keito feel good and to hear his name roll that way from his lips again.

Keito froze when he noticed what was happening, but Ryosuke only stroked him one time up and down before gently pulling him out of his pants and leaning in.

At first, Ryosuke only softly touched his lips to the length, brushing them along it, and tentatively bringing his tongue out to touch it. It felt weird, at first, and Keito seemed to stop breathing, worrying Ryosuke a little, but when he licked once over the head, tasting the wetness at the slit, Keito murmured something incomprehensible, and his fingers went through Ryosuke's hair, not pushing, merely petting, and it kind of felt good, encouraging Ryosuke to finally close his lips around the tip.

He needed a moment to get used to it, taking Keito in slowly, but by the way Keito's fingers tightened and loosened in his hair, he was doing okay, he figured. He licked at the flesh inside his mouth and bobbed his head up and down, grinning around Keito when the latter moaned out his name again. He could get used to this, he thought.

He felt heady the longer it lasted, getting his kicks from Keito's reactions, and it started to turn Ryosuke on so much to hear Keito moan his name and knowing that he was the one causing him such pleasure that he could not resist sneaking his own hand down to open his pants and pulling out his own straining length, stroking himself.

When Keito noticed that he let out a gasp, followed by a high pitched moan of Ryosuke's name, and thrust involuntarily into his mouth, but Ryosuke was too far gone to care, just concentrating on sucking Keito harder.

Keito warned him with a mumbled half sentence, but Ryosuke already knew when he was going to come, feeling his erection twitching in his mouth. Keito's fingers tightened in his hair and he was probably trying to pull him away, but Ryosuke didn't move, just bracing himself as he tasted Keito come undone in his mouth.

When Ryosuke had swallowed and licked him clean, pulling away to look up at him, Keito's eyes were still closed and he was panting, his lips parted. He only opened his eyes when Ryosuke got up, flinching a little at his hurting knees, and his fingers fell from Ryosuke's hair.

Ryosuke only pulled him down into another kiss, not necessarily keen on any words right now, and he caught Keito's hand, wordlessly leading it to his own paining erection.

He gasped the moment Keito's fingers closed around him, choking on a moan. He had not even realized how close he was until the other started touching him.

He pulled Keito into a desperate kiss, digging his fingers into his shoulder and his scalp, and Keito murmured something against Ryosuke's lips, supposedly asking if he should return the favor, but Ryosuke just shook his head and let out a high pitched sound, almost like a whine.

"So close" he gasped, thrusting into Keito's hand, and Keito nodded, speeding up his movements as he stroked Ryosuke.

It was when he brought down his other hand to kneed Ryosuke's balls that it became too much for him. He softly bit Keito's lip in warning, but Keito only thumped his slid, pushing him over the edge systematically.

Ryosuke lost track of everything as he came, hard and intense.

When he came back to himself, he was resting in Keito's strong arms, and the taller boy was nibbling on his earlobe and spraying little kisses up and down his neck, running little shudders up and down his spine as aftershocks.

"Okay, maybe Chinen and Yuto were right, after all" Ryosuke whispered lazily as he buried my head into Keito's shoulder, smiling to himself. "Chinen is still getting this back. I want to be a good friend, too."

Keito chuckled into his ear, and it felt really nice, so Ryosuke decided against glancing at the clock to see when the others would return.

They still managed to look decent and relocate to the little couch in the corner before the lock turned, and only Kota peeked into the room at first, smiling when he saw Ryosuke lazily cuddled into Keito's side.

"I think we were successful" he announced, opening the door fully to reveal the couple on the couch to all of them.

Ryosuke just rolled his eyes, feeling a little on display, but figuring it was not worth moving with the way he could hear Keito's heartbeat from where his ear was pressed against his chest.

"We have to send a token of our gratitude to A.B.C-Z" Daiki sighed. "So that they will help us again with Takaki and Chinen."

Ryosuke heard Takaki snap at him, but he only smiled, not looking up at them.

"How many people were actually involved in this?" He heard Keito ask embarrassedly, and there was a round of chuckles to be heard.

"You don't want to know, believe me" Hikaru grinned, and Kei added: "But you should tell your Dad about this new development, he will be very pleased."

Keito whined, but Ryosuke just searched his hand with his, entwining their fingers, and felt totally at ease.


End file.
